User blog:ShaunoftheRed/Fake ShaunoftheRed moveset which is totally my idea :D
This article is about ShaunoftheRed. Not to be confused with Shaun of the Dead or any other Shaun related Shauny-rediness. ShaunoftheRed 'is a wiki editor and Playstation fan who would be a playable character in ''The Crossover Game. He has no minions. Forever alone ._. Biography '''SUP He likes stuff. THE LEGACY OF SHAUNOFTHERED: *''Youtube'' *''DeviantArt'' *''Wikia'' Gameplay: ShaunoftheRed's moveset is made up of things which represent his personality with his square attacks being based on the very epitome of the colour, red; Triangle attacks involving animation; And circle attacks being everything else, including video games, music and drinks. ShaunoftheRed is mostly aerial and a very versitile character, sharing hardly a move with anyone else. Might be a tad OP though xD *'Red Hook' - (Has a trail of red energy following the swing. Can be followed up with a combo) *'Red Slide' - or + (Slides along the ground. Great for follow-up moves and/or transportation) **'Red Uppercut' - or + , (Cuts upwards with a quick uppercut) **'Red Roll' - or + , (The slide turns into a roll which bashes opponents forward) **'Red leap' - or + , (Darts into the air in an archlike nature) *'Red Spring' - + (Shoots into the air spinning followed by a red spiral.) *'Red Radius' - + (Punches the ground causing a large red shockwave around him) *'Aerial Red Hook' - (Air), (Same as ground version but without the combo) *'Red Glide' - or + (Air), (Used to move swiftly in a horizontal direction) *'Aerial Red Spring' - + (Air), (Same as ground version) *'Red Plummet' - + (Air) (Same as ground version but with a much bigger radius and knockback) *'Doodle' - (Holding the button cycles through objects to draw, each with ascending value of effects) **'Bomb' - Places a bomb by his feet which detonates in 3 seconds **'Ball' - Just a simple projectile Move **'Plane' - Deploys into the sky and does loop de loops randomly for a while, hitting foes. **'Turret' - Fires towards whoever is in range **'Pacman' - Eats and moves around by the x and y axises in random patterns **'Stickman '- Runs around for a while and attacks whoever he comes close to. *'Brush Tool' - or + , (Works as a sword but with paint splash projectile qualities) *'Library' - + (+ in any direction to pop out of the Flash library. A teleport move) *'Loop Playback' - + (Counter; Severe knockback) *'Aerial Doodle' - (Air), (Same as ground version; hovers in air) *'Brush Swipe' - or + (Air), (One quick downward swipe with the brush, sends paint everywhere as chip damage projectiles) *'Aerial Library' - + (Air), (Same as ground version) *'Aerial Loop Playback' - + (Air), (Same as ground version) *'Cola Can Spray' - (Tap to open the can and push opponents back with minimal cola. Hold to shake the can and release maximum outburst) *'Sonic Sprite' - or + (Holdable; a 16-bit Sonic sprite can be charged by Shaun and then set loose to dash across the stage) *'Controller Whip' - + (Whips a wired PS4 controller upward at around a 45 angle) *'Drum Solo' - + (Mashing creates a drumroll which acts as rapid punches followed by a Crash Symbol final blow) *'Cola Spray' - (Air), (Same as ground version) *'Knuckles Sprite' - or + (Air), (Same as ground version except Knuckles glides forward) *'Aerial Controller Whip' - + (Air), (Same as ground version) *'Bass Drum' - + (Air), (Kicks the bass drum and it crashes to the ground) *'Wall Cling' - or + (Hold while next to a wall in Air) (Throws) *'Curser Flick' - or - Shaun uses a curser to pick up the opponent and hurl them across the stage. *'Export' - - Shaun uses the curser to export the opponent to a file called "SkywardBitch.gif" and the opponent flied vertically. *'Saturate' - - Shaun uses the curser to select the opponent and bring down the saturation scroller, draining AP. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - FIle:Btn_l1.png + or (Super Moves) Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Woops: '''Stretches out of boredom and accidentally rips the scenerary apart, letting code and binary pour out. He hastely fixes the rip and pushes the code behind his feet. *'You Suck:' Shaun yells "Yeah, you just suck!" and points a middle finger forward. *'Fourth Wall:' Shaun looks directly at the player and says "Wanna see me break the "Fourth wall?" Quotes *'When Selected:' **"Oh. Ok. 20-something characters and you have to pick me." **"I hope you're good at this game. Coz if not then we're fucked.' **"Are you kidding me? That guy has a gun!" *'Item Pick-up:' **"Cool" **"Say Wuuuut?" **"Allllrighty Then." *'Using Red Blast:' **"You dead yet?" *'Using Video Sword:' **"How about a sword to the face?" *'Using Animation:' **"Oh, you guys are just screwed!" *'Successful KO:' **"What was that? Yeah I'm pretty sure you're dead!" **"Bam!... Bam!... Bam!... Another one bites the dust" **"Haha! C'mon give me SOME challenge!" *'Respawn:' **"Rude." **"You have no idea how much that hurt" **"AAAH!" **"You know what? Fuck you too!" Intros ect Intros|Introduction *'Open Document': A curser appears , right clicks and open a document called "Shaun.fla" *'Walk''': Shaun just walks on then shrugs Result Screen *Winning: Cocky Grin *Losing: Back to the audience, in a huff. Category:Blog posts